


Things Worth Saving

by smolandfeisty



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble and a Half, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandfeisty/pseuds/smolandfeisty
Summary: Rebecca and Tess save the world.





	Things Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CPericardium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPericardium/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life Bends Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796073) by [CPericardium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPericardium/pseuds/CPericardium). 



 The girls hatch their plans to save the park in Rebecca's basement one sweaty summer night.

Tess's pages blossom with strategy. Everything is laid out neatly: appeal to this committee, protest that one. It is perfect, and logical, and bulletproof.

Rebecca's notes are different. There's not a single mention of the park itself, not by name. Instead her pages overflow with snippets of poetry and doodles in smeared black ink.

Yet, somehow, Rebecca manages to capture the  _feel_ of the park.

"It's perfect," Tess tells her.

Months later, they stand behind a chain-link fence as war-machines pave over the contested greenery.

Rebecca turns away. Her thin shoulders rattle with unshed tears. "How can you watch this? Don't you  _care_?"

_'How can I not?'_ Tess wants to respond, to both questions. Instead, she lets a single tear run down her cheek. "Are you happy?"

She isn’t. They aren’t. It‘s enough.


End file.
